


Jacket

by WinterWandering



Series: Don't Leave Me [6]
Category: Cryp07
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07
Series: Don't Leave Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Jacket

Levi giggled as his husband pressed kisses over his cheeks. "Momman! Stop!"  
"Nope. You're too cute for that."   
Levi's green eyes seemed sad, (why was he sad, the fox thought) and he hugged Momman close. "Darling…?"  
"Hmm…? What's wrong? You seem sad."  
"It's just….if I died, would you miss me?"  
"Love…" Momman traced a hand over Envy's cheek. (Softly, so softly.) "Where's this coming from?"   
"I...I don't know. It's just-" He intertwined their hands, kissing Greed's knuckles softly. "Would you?"  
"I would." Momman's tone changed. (In pain. Why was he in pain?) "Would you?"   
"Sweetheart? Why are you in pain?" Levi's eyes widened as Momman fell onto him, bleeding. (A vague memory flit by.) "Momman!"   
Momman chuckled. "I love you...but we both know I'm not gonna make it."  
.  
.  
.  
A nightmare. It was a nightmare. (He always had nightmares now.) He would never wake up to Momman's soft morning kisses again. Levi whimpered, smelling the sleeve of Momman's (now his-) leather jacket. (Hadn’t taken it off, and wouldn’t.) It smelled like the fox, all leather and lemon with a hint of rose. “Momman...oh my love...I’m so sorry.” Envy sighed, curling into the jacket, the smell surrounding him. It was too big for him, the jacket hanging loosely on his frame.   
Levi cried.


End file.
